In return
by Amy Valikie
Summary: Blazing Heart was saved the other day and after they encounter the Lu's/Ciel's, she knew one of the Ciel's is definitely the person who saved her. [This includes CielEle, CielLu, AddEve, ElsAi, ChungLu, AinRose, RavenRena]
1. Chapter 1: The first encounter

First, there's something I want to tell you.

I wrote this story a while ago and now I can finally upload it (I don't know how at first), but it's still under development.

Secondly, I do not edit any of these chapters.

I will leave it to you to recognize the changes in my writing, since this is my first fanfiction that I wrote properly.

Lastly, enjoy. =)

 **Chapter 1: The First Encounter.**

"It's pretty hard traveling this way.", said a spiky red-haired knight in armor.

"I agree, because there are 3 of us each.", a swordsman in mostly white outfit with black hair spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about?", another red-haired boy with little hair tails jump in.

"Nothing.", the Lord Knight and the Blade Master answered.

The Rune Slayer look at them with curious eyes, then a girl with spiky purple twintails say "Maybe about how troublesome we are?".

"That's mean, Void Princess.", said a long hair person nearby.

"Shut up, Iron Princess. You're not my mother."

"I- I'm not Iron Princess, my name is Iron Paladin. Besides, I'm not a girl!"

"Oh you are. If you're not, then what's with that long and untied hair?"

"I- It's-"

"Stop arguing, I'm tired of it.", said a Deadly Chaser behind them.

"Hey hey Mr. Chaser, you're not my father to order me around.", said Void Princess.

"What did you say?", the Chaser asked. He sounds angry.

"Ok ok. Stop it you all, before I get angry.", said Reckless Fist.

"Calm down, calm down", said the Grand Archer next to him.

"By the way, what're you really talking about?", asked the Rune Slayer.

"Well, just about it's pretty troublesome for us to travel with this amount of people.", replied Lord Knight.

"See, I told you. They think we're troublesome, so mean.", said the Void Princess.

"We don't mean that, we only mean it's hard to travel with so many people in one group.", Blade Master explained.

"Yes, so don't misunderstand. Ok Void?", asked Lord Knight.

"Don't you dare call me- Ugh, fine. Only because you're the leader of the group, nothing else.", said Void Princess angrily.

"Anyway, how far are we from Lanox now?", asked a red-haired girl with pineapple hair at the top of her head.

"We're almost there.", said an elegant queen.

"Ok.", the Blazing Heart said cheerfully.

When they arrive at Lanox that night…

"Woo, we're finally here.", said the Rune Slayer.

"Hold it right there.", a childish yet serious voice is heard from the gate of Lanox.

"What?", said the Lunatic Psyker.

As they get closer, silhouettes of people are visible. But when they're close enough, they thought to themselves "This is going to be tough."

The silhouettes with pointy ears, horns from their head and tails, standing there to wait for them.

 _ **It is going to be tough, because they are now facing a group of demons.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Not so kind greetings

**Chapter 2: Not So Kind Greetings.**

There are six demons in total, three little demon girls accompanied by three demon men.

The girls' hair color are all white with different length, but the men have different colors and length as well: The first man has short white hair and one strand of blue hair at the front, the second man has pale dark blue hair tied low at the back of his head and the last man has long untied white hair.

The first pair look like they're used to battling, with casual clothes and a grin on their faces. The little girl wears a blue coat that reveals her little body but she wears nothing inside, the hood is on her head, covering most of her face but revealing twin tails tied by her horns and a light blue arrow-shaped tail. The man who accompany her wears something like a suit, but he ties his coat on his shoulders so it's flying like a cape due to the wind blowing.

The second pair look like nobles with formal clothing. The little girl wears a blue dress with a noble crown on her head, she has low twin tails, her horns are longer than the first girl, a light blue cross-shaped tail and a smug expression in her eyes. The man who accompany her wears a suit but his coat resembles music conductors, with chains tieing a cross-shaped sniper to his back.

The last pair look like dark demons. The little girl wears a dark blue short shirt with horn arcs that reveals her stomach and shorts that look like underpants, her legs are blue, she has scaled horns and a scaled tail. The man who accompany her wears a dark blue outfit from almost head to toe, a black mask that covers his mouth, a scaled horn on the right side of his head and he seems to be using his hair to cover his left eye.

"What do you want?", asked Blade Master, pointing his sword at the demons in front of them.

"Well, nothing worth mentioning.", said the first demon girl.

"Tell us.", said Lord Knight in battle stance.

"Do you really want to know it that bad?", said the second demon girl.

"Yes.", answered Void Princess.

"Oh really? How pity, because that is: Bring you all to hell!", said the last demon girl. Then she charges at them with her claws, ready to tore them into pieces.

"Stand back, now!", shouted Lord Knight.

Then they all jump back to avoid her attack, luckily she didn't hit anyone. Because if she did, that person is sure dead. Her attack blew the area around up with her massive power, like a mini earthquake.

"Hey! Don't take all of the fun, Diabla.", said the first girl.

"Shut up, Chili.", said the man who accompany her.

"Well you shut up, Dreadlord. And don't call me Chili, I'm Chiliarch!", she shouted back at him.

"Calm down, Chil.", said the second girl.

"Shut up, Blesse."

"I'm not Blesse, I'm Noblesse. Stupid."

"How dare you-"

"Stop arguing, please. I beg you, how many times do I have to tell you this?", said the last girl, who's known as Diabla.

"And, please focus on what we're doing here.", said the man who accompanies Diabla.

"Fine.", said both Chiliarch and Noblesse.

"Why do we have to fight after a whole day travelling?", complained Void Princess.

 ** _Because, this is an unkind greeting from Lanox._**


	3. Chapter 3: The fight (1)

**Chapter 3: The Fight (1).**

"Let's get back to business, shall we?", said Chiliarch.

"Stop screwing around with us!", said the Infinity Sword while jumping at her with swords in his hands.

"Then stop messing around with us, take it seriously. Royal Guard, take care of him.", said Noblesse.

"As you wish, my lady.", said the Royal Guard, her companion. He point his cross-shaped sniper at Infinity Sword and shout "Death Sentence of Marbas!"

"What-"

"Angkor!", yelled the Void Princess.

"Yes.", said the demon named Angkor. She grab Infinity Sword and keep flying around to avoid the bullets.

"Shadow Bolt.", said Noblesse. She made a cloud which follows and drops spears directly at them.

Angkor is able to avoid her attack, then land and drop Infinity Sword.

"Thanks, Angkor. And you too, Void.", said Infinity Sword.

"No need to thank us, Infi.", said Void Princess.

"Hm, stop calling me that.", he gave her a smirk.

"I can say the same thing to you.", she gave him one back.

"Enough talking, let's finish this!", shouted Chiliarch.

"Let's do it, then.", said Dreadlord.

"Ok."

"Descent Darkness!", shouted Chiliarch and Dreadlord.

They summoned a demon and so the blue demonic fire.

"What is-", said the nervous Iron Paladin, but he's interrupted by another voice.

"Castle of Abandon.", said Noblesse and Royal Guard.

"They're trying to push us into the fire!", shouted Veteran Commander.

"Not only that.", said Diabla.

Then both of Diabla and Demonio turned into their Madness form.

"Diabolic Disaster.", said the Altar of Evil – Diabla's adult self.

"Now they're trying to push and pull us at the same time.", said a certain Tactical Trooper.

"I'll handle this.", said Deadly Chaser. He jumps at Chiliarch and shoot her, but…

"Not so fast, little boy."

Dreadlord's there in the blink of an eye, already sliced his bullet in half.

"H- How did you-", Deadly Chaser asked confusingly.

"Don't you know? He has the moves that even eyes can't catch, but I'm impressed with your speed too.", said Chiliarch.

"Tch.", he retreated.

"Are you ok? You look uncomfortable.", asked the Sakra Devanam.

 ** _He's ok, of course. But there are intense fights coming up, for you all._**


	4. Chapter 4: The fight (2)

**Chapter 4: The Fight (2).**

After Deadly Chaser explains what happened, everyone's totally shocked.

"What? If he's that fast, you're the only one who could catch him.", said the Asura.

"I know I can, but what about the rest of them?"

"Chiliarch seems to be good at close range attacks, Noblesse has long range and Diabla has all kinds of ranges.", said the Night Watcher.

"Royal Guard seems to have long range as well, and the last man… I'm not sure but it is possible for him to be the same as Diabla.", said Grand Archer.

"Yeah, you're right.", agreed the Wind Sneaker.

"I think I can handle Chiliarch.", said Eun.

"I can handle Royal Guard.", said Infinity Sword confidently.

"I'll handle Noblesse.", said the Battle Seraph.

"Let me handle the last man.", said the Mastermind.

"And I'll handle that Diabla, or whatever she is. Hehehahahahaha!", said the Diabolic Esper.

"Enough talking? Let's settle this.", said Diabla.

"Oh fine, Dia blah blah blah.", said Diabolic Esper.

"How dare you-", said Diabla angrily.

"Calm down, Diabla.", said Demonio.

"Ok, Demonio. Now, let's get into battle!", shouted Diabla.

"Hey Dread, chase me!", said Deadly Chaser.

"Really? Then I suppose I will accept your challenge, Chaser.", said Dreadlord. Then they start to chase each other, with insane speed. No one can see them, they're just way too fast.

"Hey, Chiliarch! You pest!", called Eun.

"Don't you dare call me a pest!", said Chiliarch annoyingly. They jump at each other and their weapons clashed, gauntlets vs a spear.

"Heeeeey! Royal Guard!", called Infinity Sword.

"Hm?", Royal Guard turned to him.

"Eat my swords!", said Infinity Sword. He shot a rain of swords onto Royal Guard, but he managed to run away from it.

"You seem to like fighting.", said Royal Guard while running. Then he stops and say "Twilight Judgement."

"Giga Stream.", said Battle Seraph.

"Shadow.", said Noblesse as she send a shadow of her own self to take the blow. "Show me what you've got, Nasod Queen.", said Noblesse.

"If you want to, I'll show you.", said Battle Seraph. She then turn into a real seraph, with electric wings.

"Hey, Demonio. Face me.", said Mastermind when he summon his drones.

"If you say so.", said Demonio. Right then, he jump at Mastermind with full speed.

 ** _More, and more fights are coming for you._**


	5. Chapter 5: The fight (3)

**Chapter 5: The Fight (3).**

"Hey, Dia blah.", said Diabolic Esper.

"Don't you dare- Nightmare!", she jumped at him and attack.

"Hah! Slow.", said Diabolic Esper when he flies to dodge on his dynamos.

"Altar of Evil!", she changes into her adult form and shout "Mortal Fear!"

They keep fighting for hours and with support from the whole team, the ElGang wins.

"Tch, let's get out of here.", said Dreadlord. He carries Chiliarch and jumps away, then say "Meet at the base you four, don't be dead."

"Sure, no one will die. Who do you think we are? Demonio, let's-", she's interrupted by Diabolic Esper.

"You're not going anywhere!", he flies to her and try to attack.

"You won't do a thing.", said Demonio. He jumps forward and hit the Time Traveler, then he grab Diabla and teleports away.

"Let's go, Royal Guard.", said Noblesse.

"Yes, my lady.", said Royal Guard.

But then, a person jumped towards them.

"Hey! Want to dance with my flames?", said Blazing Heart playfully. She shoots rings of flames at them, surrounding them with fire.

"What- What's this fire? It's so hot!", asked Noblesse.

"What is it? It's fire from a Blazing Heart, that's why it's so hot.", said Blazing Heart.

"B- Blazing Heart? Those fire warriors? Ro- Royal Guard, get me out of here! Use the teleportation orb that I gave you, hurry!", yelled Noblesse.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I don't have enough mana to use it for both of us at the moment, I can only teleport one person.", said Royal Guard.

"How troublesome, I guess we have to wait until you gain enough mana to teleport both of us.", said Noblesse.

"Oh no no no, you won't be able to wait until then.", said Blazing Heart.

"And can you tell us why?", said Noblesse.

"Simple, because I will make that circle smaller. So?", she asked.

"H- How rude.", said Noblesse.

"It doesn't have anything to do with my attitude, you're wrong."

"It does, because you're not being nice to a noble."

"I like playing around with nobles though, it's quiet fun."

"How dare you?"

"By the way, I'm going to make that circle smaller now. Try not to burn your dress, Ms. Noble.", then she tighten the circle.

"Ah! It's too hot! I can't hold this anymore!"

"Then I guess I have no other choice.", said Royal Guard. He grabs the teleportation orb, make it big enough and put Noblesse inside. Then he puts his hand on it , close his eyes and say "Teleportation spell, activate. To the base, perform immediately." As soon he finishes, the orb shines and disappear.

 ** _Finally, there's only one person left._**


End file.
